That Girl I Met
by PotatoesRule
Summary: She's my friend! I finally have someone I can talk to when I'm feeling sad. Or happy. She understands me so well. Hitsugaya Toshiro goes to the Shin'o Academy. As a fellow prodigy, Kashikoi Kimiko, the Royal Princess, also attends the academy. But what happens when Kimiko disappears? A Hitsugaya X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I decided to start a new story I had in my head. Don't worry! I'm not abandoning the other one! Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy! By the way, I like the idea of the Royal Princess. So I'll be writing with her a lot. And just a heads up, this is when Hitsugaya enters the Shin'o Academy. Tee-hee! By the way, I edited this a few days after i posted it. Sorry!**

**~PotaotesRule**

I remember that girl I met. So many years ago. Why had I run away? It's all my fault she's gone and I know it. I was in love wasn't I?

* * *

I look at the names of the accepted students for the Shin'o Academy. As I make my way through the crowds of tall souls, I hear my name being whispered.

"Hey, who's this Hitsugaya guy? He must be big and strong."

"Yeah, I wish I were him. He got a perfect score!"

T-Top score? What? People back away from me as I get closer to the board. I'm used to it. In my district, I was all alone. Nobody would talk to me and they would shy away. Except Bed-Wetter Momo.

Anyways, I get to the board and the crowd is two feet away from me. it's like I'm in a bubble and they can't get inside the bubble. I ignore them as I point to find my name. I'm next to the one. I'm at the top. Along with someone else.

Her name is Kashikoi Kimiko. Or KK.

Hehe.

No.

I hear a rumbling sound. I see a Royal Carriage and a young girl, about my my age, steps out. All the people starts to whisper and as she passes, they bow. She comes by me and I bow. Who is she? Is she the Royal Princess?

She looks at the board and points to a name at the top. Kashikoi Kimiko. She smiles and waves off her servants that drive the carriage. She smiles at me.

A voice booms over the crowd, saying, "Please head to the main building for the orientation."

I rapidly blurt out, "Pleasure to be in your acquaintance young Princess."

She looks at me and starts to head off. I scurry off as well and I see people trying to make friends with her. She stays silent and they continue to talk to her with honorifics, trying to brag about how good they are. Why is she not accompanied by guards? If she will become the Queen of the Souls then she must be prevented from getting hurt! She must have hated it and denied them the right.

Sigh.

I reach the large room with many seats. I still see the Royal Princess being crowded and her followers bowing. She seem to be annoyed.

"Would everyone please sit down? No moving seats after I sit!" she says.

All the students surrounding her sit. I sit in the middle of the middle section (the seats are divided into three groups: right, left, middle.) Everybody avoids me and try to it in the right or left. Only a few are sitting in the middle section but they are far away, purposely avoiding me. Why are they so afraid of me? I glance around.

Once everyone is seated, the Royal Princess decides where to sit. She starts to come up the row, toward me. What? Her beautiful kimono is filled with vibrant flowers and butterflies. It seems that I can touch them as they flutter away. She has the blackest hair I have ever seen and I as I look at it, I feel as if I'm falling into a deep chasm. She sits and puts out her hand. i shake it

"Hello, I am Kashikoi Kimiko," she introduces with a smooth voice.

"I-I'm Hitsugaya T-Toshiro," I stutter.

"Oh! So are you the one who had excelled in the entrance exam?"

"Yes, Royal Princess."

"No, call me Kimiko. What shall I call you?"

"Y-You can call me T-Toshiro."

I glance into her eyes. They are electric blue. I feel that they are alive.

"Why does everyone not sit near you?" she asks.

"I-I don't know, Kimiko-sama."

"It's Kimiko, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Kimiko."

"Good."

"I-I t-think t-that they are scared of m-me."

"Would you stop stuttering? I am just a soul, as you are. Our values are the same. My life is worth the same as yours. My status and position are higher, but that doesn't mean I'm more important."

"Yes, Kimiko."

"Thanks. So why are they afraid of you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of my silver hair. Or my blue eyes. Or maybe it's my distant attitude."

"I love the color of your eyes and your hair. It makes you stand out. My hair and eyes are bland," she sighs.

"Your hair is the blackest, richest color I have ever seen. And your eyes seem as if they're alive."

I blush and she smiles.

"Thank you."

The orientation begins and we listen. Well... she listens. I don't. It's like blah, blah, blah.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kashikoi Kimiko, please come up," the announcer calls.

Kimiko grabs my hand to leave. We go up to the stage and they hand us the standard white uniform. Kimiko's has red lining and mine has blue. They hand us a black card.

"This is the card to your dorm. Because of the numbers of student attending, we decided to put the two of you into the same dorm, although you are opposite genders. You are young enough not to 'try' anything."

"Try" anything?

"Kashikoi Kimiko, the Royal Princess, if you have any complaints, we will see to it. Thank you for blessing us with your presence."

"It is my pleasure," Kimiko says.

"You may head off to your dorm. You have been selected into the Special Accelerated Program, also known as Class 1, due to your scores on the entrance exam," the man states.

"Thank you," I say.

He gives me a stern look and begins to walk away. I can hear him muttering "my pleasure," but clearly, he is not pleased. He must dislike me. Another person to add onto the list. As if I didn't have enough. I just wanted to make friends with people yet they all turn me away. Why?

"Let's go!" Kimiko says.

She smiles at me and grabs my hand. I blush, again. We run off. As we pass by others, they kneel on the floor and bow, but Kimiko minds them no attention. We finally reach the wooden door. We enter and I see two wooden desks, two small beds, and shelves along the wall.

Not bad.

Not bad at all.

Kimiko puts down her bag and motions for me to leave to our class.

"Toshiro, I'll be your friend," she says as we walk.

My eyes widen. She looks at me with a serious expression.

"Toshiro, I promise that I won't forget about you when we part ways. I'm not afraid of you."

"Kimiko, we're so different..." I begin.

She hugs me.

"Toshiro, it's okay. I'm sorry you've been alone all your life," she says.

I hug her, silent. I feel like she has read me. She is the only one to ever say that. I hide myself from everyone. I'm alone. The she comes. She has changed my view on others in just the thirty minutes I have known her.

"Kimiko, I...Thank you."

"Friends?"

"Friends," I say.

We enter the classroom and everyone bows. Except me.

"Please, treat me like a normal student," Kimiko says. "My name is Kashikoi Kimiko."

"Hello, I'm Gengoro Onanabara, your sensei, and congratulations for getting into Class 1," a tall, bald man announces. "First, we will do kido to test your skill level. Hitsugaya and Kashikoi-sama, please sit here."

Again with the biasm.

"Please head out his way."

We exit on to a field. We get into rows on ten, as there are ten targets.

"Okay! Recite, _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado number thirty-three, Sokatsui!" _the sensei says.

We are the Accelerated Class, so it make sense to perform a medium level kido. Kimiko stands beside me. We are in the second row of the three rows. As the first row performs, I look at how successful they are. Most of them miss the target and a few barely hit the target with very low force.

"Good job! Your aim shouldn't be perfect. In fact, close to zero that I have seen get to shoot into one of the few inner rings of the target! Most of the other class' student have this spell blast up in their faces. Even if they have performed kido before. For your very first kido, that was very good. Next row please! Recite _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. __Hado number thirty-three, Sokatsui!"_ the sensei says._  
_

I recite his words and a shock of blue shoot towards the target. It hits the exact center of the target before the target explodes. And as our targets explodes, so does the other half of the field. The same exact thing happens the Kimiko. Sensei's eyes widen. And now we can't do any kido target practice. Because we blew up the field.

"Now since we don't have a field to practice on, let's have lunch," sensei mutters.

We go back into the classroom as all my peers come up to congratulate "us." More like Kimiko. It goes like this:

"Kimiko, why are you so good at kido?"

"No, I'm not that good. Toshiro here is alot better," Kimiko says.

"No, we're the same level," I say.

And then they walk away, muttering "great job!"

Why do they hate me? Guess I'll never know.

"Hitsugaya and Kashikoi-sama, please come up," sensei calls.

We head over to Sensei.

"You two are exceptionally skilled. The power of that kido already rivals a lieutenant's power. You are prodigies, exceptional young geniuses. I look foward to more work with you two."

Great. Just what I needed.

* * *

Why is it that I ran? When we had become such great friends? When I had been honored by the presence of her.

She chose me.

Yet I chose to run that dark, black night.

And I broke my own heart.

**Author's Note: Wasn't that a good chapter? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No. Sorry. They are young. I don't want to bother wasting time explaining everyday like this or else I'd be dead by the time I finished. I will only put the necessary items in. I might not write in this one as much, because I want to start yet another story. I hope to see you next time! Is it see? Or read? How do I read you? Or see? Then I think it would be "I hope you read this again" or something like that.**

**UPDATE: By the way, I changed this chapter to a flashback!**

**Hasta la vista,**

**~PotatoesRule**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back! Just so you know, I have another story that is currently longer than this one. So if you like this story and can't stand the wait, I hope my other story will appease your needs. Haha, like anyone is that interested in this story. Oh, and just to clarify, I edited the last chapter to be a flash back for Captain Hitsugaya. I can only hope that doesn't confuse you. ****Kensei Muguruma doesn't exist in this fanfiction. Just saying, sorry Kensei fans. I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading.**

**Read on!**

**~PotaotesRules**

She's been gone, ever since that day. That day I ran.

We had been chosen to graduate the year we enter, due to our excessive talent, half through the year. We were moved up to the sixth year class. We accomplished a feat no one had done. After a few tutoring lessons, we were completely caught up to the sixth years. We were inseparable friends.

And that was when I had made a terrible mistake. In the world on the living, fighting artificial hollows.

Kimiko.

No, I don't even deserve to utter the name of the Royal Princess.

* * *

My best friend is beside me. My sweat drips down my face, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The white masked hollows continued to show. Kimiko and I are holding them off. We had grown quite a bit and instead of twelve year olds, we appeared to be fifteen or sixteen. Not that it matters. We are still relatively young in the Soul Society. For some apparent reason, we looked older.

"LOOK OUT!" Kimiko screams.

She jump in front of me and I slowly turn around. She blocks the hit, and the hollow grazes her arm, just a bit. My eyes widen. She gets hurt. It's all my fault. I run away. I don't know why. I am a nuisance. I am not helping her fight these hollows.

I run here, in the rain, from her.

And little did I know, I would never see her again.

* * *

I am awakened into reality. I can feel my fear, my despair. I can still hear her name, being whispered into the depths of time and history.

Kashikoi Kimiko.

I sit upright, my mind still shaking from the short dream. I'm in my office. I am filled with despair. My Lieutenant is off, drinking. I keep my feelings under the wraps. I'm so sorry. I have been having these dreams again ever since the war with Aizen. Ever since then, there has been a spot open for captaincy.

Suddenly, a hell butterfly enters and I lift my lazy finger upwards towards it.

"All Captains, a meeting of the utmost importance is being held in ten minutes. All Captains must attend," a familiar voice announces through the butterfly.

I get up and prepare to leave.

"Captain! Where are you going?" a bubbly voice rings.

"To a Captains' meeting," I grumble.

"Aw, Captain, why so grumpy?" Matsumoto asks.

She must have been drinking again. I shunpo immediately away and head off to the head captain.

Kashikoi Kimiko, the Royal Princess. Will I ever see her again? Her puzzling blue eyes and her deep black hair. I feel so pitiful. I have constantly tried to convince myself she is still alive. But she has completely disappeared. She can't be dead. No. I am not accepting that fate.

I arrive at the meeting. The other captains go inside as I enter.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright?" Jushiro asks.

"I'm fine, just a bit down," I reply.

"What happened?"

I don't have time to answer as the Head Captain enters.

"I have chosen who will occupy the Ninth Squad's empty Captain position. Enter, Kashikoi Kimiko."

What? Did he say Kashikoi Kimiko? Her? My eyes widen at the very sight of her. But she appears different. He eyes are covered with glasses that I cannot see through. The glasses match the color of electric blue. They are expensive, with new found technology integrated into them. Her black hair seem darker.

"Kashikoi Kimiko, new Captain of the Ninth Squad, please introduce yourself," Yamamoto says.

"Hello," she begins. "I am Kashikoi Kimiko, but please address me as Kimiko. I am a high ranking noble. Um... pleasure to be here?"

A few of us chuckle. Not me. Never me. I haven't laughed since...

Since she was gone.

She smiles.

"Meeting, dismissed."

We begin to leave and Kashikoi motions toward me.

"Could you please lead me to my barracks? I haven't seen them yet," she inquires.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Squad. Sure, I will lead you."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

Is she the Kimiko I knew? She seems the same, beautiful as always. Does she realize who I am? I feel compelled to ask.

_Ask her_.

Hyorinmaru, please. I don't even know it's her.

_It's not raining in my world anymore. You don't feel as sad. You seem relieved._

She must hate me.

_No, you must ask._

_You_ _must__ tell her._

He fades away.

"Kashikoi Kimiko, do you know me?" I blurt out.

"Perhaps."

"Kashikoi Kimiko, I am sorry for that night."

"What night?"

"That night when I left you. In the rain. You will know if you truly know me."

She doesn't answer. None of my classmates remembered her after she had disappeared. The Royal princess? Coming to our school? Ridiculous! I wanted to believe. I had to. But I knew the truth. Dreams had continued to haunt me. But this Kashikoi Kimiko, she doesn't know me.

"Toshiro... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I loved her."

"Who?"

"I loved the other Kimiko. She had the most brilliant eyes and she was the smartest person I knew. I ran away during a mission because I wasn't helping her. She was my best friend. But... I was in love with her. I don't know where she is now, but she can't be dead. She was too strong. She was the Royal Princess," I admit.

I don't know why I'm confessing to this girl. Am I trying to convince her to tell me that she is Kimiko, the Royal Princess?

"Toshiro, I'm sorry for your losses, but I truly have no idea who you are."

"It's fine. We're here."

We have arrived to her room. There are brilliant finishes to the wood. Shelves are stacked up with books everywhere. So this is what a new office looks like! I had forgotten, because sake fills my office.

"Thank you!" she calls.

I leave. The wind blows and ruffles my disheveled hair. My eyes wander around and soon, I wonder. How will I find out? I hop onto the couch in my office, as I usually sleep here, due to paperwork.

I have been blessed with a dreamless night. There are no blue eyes to taunt me

* * *

I sign my name on various documents. Sign here, sign there, sign everywhere! I'm going to die before I can ever finish the infinite amount of paperwork. Another hell butterfly comes and I lift my hand to receive its call.

"Captain Soi-Fon has challenged Captain Kashikoi Kimiko to a spar. All Captains are invited. Please go to the barrack of the Second Squad if you wish to attend. All paperwork is excused."

No paperwork equals everyone going. Even me.

I shunpo towards the door.

"Captain, do you here about the new Captain of Squad Nine?" Matsumoto inquires.

"Yes, I was informed."

"Is she pretty?" she asks.

By the end of the sentence, I'm already out the door. I'm curious if her shikai is the same as Kimiko, the Royal Princess.

Kashikoi Kimiko...

I arrive at the barrack and I see the other Captains lined up against the wall. I sit next to Jushiro and he offers candy to me. I politely decline.

"Let's spar!" Kashikoi says.

She's wearing her glasses and has fingerless gloves in her hand. They are black. She is dressed in her new uniform.

"Shall we use our swords or hakuda?" she asks.

"Swords. We shall incorporate hakuda in," Soi-fon replies.

"I'll warn you. My blade is always in shikai form. But I still have to release it in order for its special ability to work. So shall we start with shikai?"

"Sure."

"Let's start! Foresee, Uranaishi!"

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Kashikoi had materialized her sword out of the air. The blade is completely clear. It seems to be invisible. Uranaishi means fortune teller. That was the same as Kimoko's. Sigh. Maybe it's like Kusaka and I. Maybe they have the same zanpakto. But she would've been executed. Or one of them. It must be her! She must be the same Kashikoi Kimiko as I knew before!

I remember Kimiko's zanpakto had the ability to predict exactly was going to happen in the immediate future. And the blade's wielder was the only one that could change the future. But she had to think of exactly what was going to change. No detail could be left out.

* * *

"Hey, Toshiro!" I hear a familiar voice says.

"Kimiko!" I reply. "How was it?"

"Great!"

"So your shikai is pretty cool."

"Yeah. Too powerful."

"No! It's amazing. Hyorinmaru just freezes everything. But you have a mental power so you don't need water!"

She laughs and her laugh carries all the way around the hallway. It sounds like the echoes of a beautiful new church bell.

"Toshiro, why are you so funny, but you don't smile?"

"I only smile for specific reasons. Sometimes for you."

"Yeah like once," she rolls her eyes.

* * *

And as I'm recalling these moment, I soon find Soi-fon sprawled on the floor and Kimiko victorious. She walks up to me and grabs her water.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please to see you here," she grins.

"Oh, evasion from paperwork."

The other Captain have their mouth dropped wide open. What?

"C-captain Hitsugaya, did you come just to stop working?" Jushiro asks.

"Yes."

"Whoa, major improvement," Shunsui says.

I roll my eyes.

"Kimiko, I need to talk with you."

"About what?" she replies.

"Let's go somewhere else."

I lead her to the roof on top of my office and we sit down.

The sun is just setting and she stares off into the distance.

"Kimiko... I know you know me."

"Yes, I do, Toshiro."

"Why did you lie to me last night?"

"I wanted to talk about it today."

"So my despair could wait another day!" I yell.

"I called your name."

"Wha-"

"I called your name and you didn't come to help. No once, not at all," she says.

"I didn't hear you-"

"And I was left there, dealing with hundreds of hollows."

"Kimiko, I..."

"Save it, Hitsugaya."

**Author's Note: Still writing bad chapters. Sigh. What will Toshiro do? Has she forgiven him? Most of your questions will be answered next time on That Girl I Met. Stay tuned! I hope...**

**See ya,**

**~PotatoesRule**


End file.
